oihfedfhorigiojisdeffandomcom-20200214-history
Renmyh
The book gives an improbable assortment of reasons given by the adversaries of dance themselves for their opposition. I am not convinced. I suspect that in the case of the least fundamentalist of them that the real reason is that they are in the business of selling a respectable uplifting social experience. Social ballroom dance events can be done in such a way as to provide a respectable uplifting social experience. They had experience with such balls that were prevalent in the 1800's. They do not want competition from such events. They want dances, if any, to be prissy, wild, raunchy, silly, degrading or subjugating. Anything but dignified, civilized, respectable and uplifting like old fashioned social ballroom dancing. If there are dance places where mainly old fashioned social ballroom dancing is done, they want the places to NOT be respectable. They presumably arrange this with funding from their national organization by means of under the table, off the record, behind the scenes, indirect ownership and control. And operating at a loss, if necessary, to prevent legitimate competition. It is my impression that they are not as concerned about the swing and latin dances or the obscene dances seen on the television channels that show music videos. They are more likely to use their influence to prevent a television show featuring ballroom dance. They seem to be the most likely explanation for the mystery of the sticky floors that often plague social ballroom dancers. If the adversaries of dance cannot prevent social ballroom dances, they use their influence to see that the social ballroom dance does not compete with their own solemn, lofty meetings. They want certain conditions at social ballroom dances that will cheapen them and contrast with their own meetings. They want lights so low as to imply the dancers are ashamed of what they are doing. They want the participants to gamble on winning prizes by purchasing raffle tickets, to consume alcohol and tobacco, which would never be permitted in the solemn meetings of the adversaries of dance. They want only crass music, not beautiful music to be played. Beautiful music should only be heard at their own meetings. They would be extremely upset if a recording of a danceable symphonic waltz by Johann Strauss Jr, Josef Strauss or by Franz Lehar were played at a social ballroom dance. Before you are tempted to ask your own adversary of dance for his opinion, reflect on this. He depends on the generosity of people like you for his income. He cannot afford to keep secrets from you. Instead of "its a secret" he must say "I do not know" or "the subject never came up". Or he might say "I think its wonderful" instead of "I have to send in a monthly report of my efforts to get powerful people to bring it to a halt". In order to understand the actions of someone else you must make the effort to imagine yourself in their position. The primary goal of the tobacco industry is to make money, not give people lung cancer. But if the only way they can make money results in lung cancer, so be it. The leaded gasoline industry was not interested in poisoning the environment, but they did it until leaded gasoline was outlawed. The adversaries of dance owe their success in no small measure to the emotional dependence of people on them. To the extent that your spouse fills your emotional needs, you do not need the adversaries of dance. Satisfactory marriages are not in the interest of the adversaries of dance. The most elegant solution to the problem of preventing satisfactory marriages has been achieved by the adversaries of dance in parts of the middle east where the bride and groom meet each other for the first time at the altar of their arranged marriage. In the 1930's and before American young people did chaste ballroom dancing with frontal body contact with many different partners before picking a marriage partner, resulting in many satisfactory marriages. The adversaries of dance managed to end this practice. But after that the large number of students who left college unmarried created concern that might result in ballroom dancing being brought back. The solution devised by the adversaries of dance was for male and female students to live together in college dorms. Journalist Tom Wolfe investigated the effect of this cohabitation and described what he found in his famous novel "I am Charlotte Simmons". Students sharing STD's with a few partners is less likely to result in satisfactory marriages than chaste ballroom dancing with many partners. Clearly this provides a much more satisfactory solution from the viewpoint of the adversaries of dance. The adversaries of dance will give more euphemistic reasons for the decisions described in the previous paragraph. If someone asks you to put a gun to your head and pull the trigger, it may not be because they want you to blow your brains out, it may be a helpful suggestion to clear your head. It makes no difference. After the adversaries of dance successfully ended most social ballroom dancing in America by the late 1940's, the divorce rate increased. The increase in single parent families caused an increase in the youth crime rate. All of this made people feel greater need for moral support from the adversaries of dance. The adversaries of dance felt that the benefit to themselves more than offset the harm to the rest of society. Naturally the adversaries of dance would like every internet service provider (isp) to block this site, and some do. However, it reflects badly on the reputation of an isp if word gets around that they are blocking this site because "it could lead to dancing". So the more common practice is to block the step diagrams only from this site, so the site appears not blocked, but broken. This neutralizes the site for dance instruction, and preserves the reputation of the isp. To do your part to defend against this practice you should get in the habit, when visiting the home of someone with a different isp, of asking if you can check this site and get the step diagrams on the site. If a literary agent makes an unsolicited offer for your writings about ballroom dancing, or someone asks you to submit a proposal for a grant to develop course materials about ballroom dancing, beware. The information might wind up in a black hole. The purpose of buying the rights may be to prevent distribution of the information. The now defunct but infamous gordon press and revisionist press used to list very many titles in ballroom dancing. Major university libraries may have old copies of the American "subject guide to books in print" from the early 1990's where you can see how extensive their listings were. I was never able to purchase them. They were notorious for not selling many of the titles that they listed as being "in print", though they did sell other titles that were not about ballroom dancing